SpongeBob SquarePants: Halloween
Halloween is a holiday-themed SpongeBob SquarePants ''DVD/VHS that was released on August 27, 2002. It contains a total of ten episodes. It features three episodes from season 1, five episodes from season 2, and two episodes from season 3. Episodes Featured *Scaredy Pants *Imitation Krabs *Frankendoodle *I Was a Teenage Gary *Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost *The Secret Box (DVD) *Welcome to the Chum Bucket (DVD) *My Pretty Seahorse (DVD) *Idiot Box (DVD) *Band Geeks (DVD) VHS Contents * Coming To Videocassette And DVD * Charlotte's Web 1 & 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure VHS & DVD Teaser Trailer * Now Available On Videocassette And DVD * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius VHS & DVD Trailer * Nickelodeon Halloween VHS & DVD Trailer * Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Little Bear, Blue's Clues & Dora the Explorer) * SpongeBob SquarePants VHS & DVD Trailer * Paramount Feature Presentation/Warning Screen * Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo * Nickelodeon Maze * Scaredy Pants * Imitation Krabs * Frankendoodle * I Was a Teenage Gary * Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost * End Credits (Scaredy Pants, Imitation Krabs, Frankendoodle, I Was a Teenage Gary & Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost) * United Plankton Pictures, Inc. Logo * Nickelodeon Haypile Logo * Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo DVD Contents * Paramount 90th Anniversary Logo * Nickelodeon Robot Logo * Charlotte's Web 1 & 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure VHS & DVD Teaser Trailer * Now Available On Videocassette And DVD * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius VHS & DVD Trailer * Nickelodeon Halloween VHS & DVD Trailer * Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Blue's Clues & Dora the Explorer, but no Little Bear) * SpongeBob SquarePants VHS & DVD Trailer * Warning Screen * DVD Menu * Scaredy Pants * Imitation Krabs * I Was a Teenage Gary * Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost * The Secret Box * Welcome to the Chum Bucket *My Pretty Seahorse *Idiot Box *Band Geeks *End Credits *United Plankton Pictures, Inc. *Nickelodeon Haypile Logo *DVD Menu Special features Music Videos *SpongeBob Scaredy Pants Music Video Sneak Peeks *Revenge of the Flying Dutchman Previews Trivia *This is the first Holiday-themed ''SpongeBob video. *This is the second SpongeBob VHS/DVD to released (the first being Nautical Nonsense and Sponge Buddies). *Three pairs of sister episodes appear in this VHS/DVD are as follows: "Scaredy Pants"/"I Was a Teenage Gary," "The Secret Box"/"Band Geeks," and "Welcome to the Chum Bucket"/"Frankendoodle." *This DVD was re-released in a Holidays with SpongeBob DVD box set on November 15, 2011, and in the SpongeBob ScaryPants Collection box-set released on September 9, 2014. *The VHS version only contains the first five episodes. This was the first DVD to contain bonus episodes that are not included on VHS at the time. *This was released in the year of Paramount's 90th anniversary, 2002. *The previews from this VHS are the same as Rugrats Halloween, Blue's Clues: "Meet Joe!" and Little Bear: "Snacktime Tales", even though the two halloween videos had one extra promo. *2011 copies contain previews from around 2006 (the most recent SpongeBob DVD being promoted is Lost in Time), meaning the source version used for current printings was first made then. *Since the release of the 2011 DVD, some copies with 2002 cover and 2011 disc have been sold in stores, possibly due to a manufacturing error. *The credits do not come after the last episode on this disc, unlike most other DVDs. The only way to see the credits is to access them through the special features menu. *This DVD (and its VHS counterpart) was released on the same day "Bubblestand" and "Ripped Pants" premiered in Germany. *The Polish version of this DVD contains episodes: "Scaredy Pants," "Pickles," "Hall Monitor," "I Was a Teenage Gary," "Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost," "Karate Choppers," "Squeaky Boots," and "Opposite Day." Errors *In a trailer promoting this and "Rugrats: Halloween," it shows a clip from "Wormy." However, that episode is not on the DVD. Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:Home Videos Category:Halloween-themed videos Category:2002 Category:SpongeBob Videos Category:Merchandise Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Category:Video Titles P-T